The used and the abused
by wisperinglilies
Summary: Draco breaks some news to Ginny that breaks her heart and leaves her wallowing in her own pity until someone shows up on her doorstep to help her pick up all the pieces. GB


Summary: Draco nreaks some news to Ginny that breaks her heart and leaves her wallowing in her own pity until someone shows up on her doorstep to help her pick up all the pieces. G/B

A/N - Eveything in _italics_ is in past tense, everything not, isn't...just thought i should clean that up...all characters are J.K. Rowling's...I hope you like this...I wrote it really fast, and it's my first ginny/blaise story...it was originally supposed to be a ginny/draco in the end, but it ended up this way...I think this will be all...unless I suddenly get inspired to write more...thanks ahead of time for any and every review...

--Wispering Lilies

THE USED AND THE ABUSED

Ginny sat in the darkened corner of her bedroom, rocking back and forth with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her silk nightgown was clinging tightly to her knees from the waterfall of tears that were soaking it as she cried. It had happened again, even though she had told herself that she wouldn't let it. She had let him have the most valuable part of her and now she couldn't get it back.

Sure it hadn't been the first time, but it was like she had an epiphany and realized just what was really happening. She thought back, trying to remember just when she had first begun to fall in love with him. That was when she realized that it was that first day in her office when he came to talk to her about his mother's death and he had kissed her.

_--- _

_She had been sitting in her office, quietly reading through a business contract when Draco came rushing in, slamming the door behind him. He turned to Ginny who immediately noticed the jumble of emotions he was trying to hide, sadness being the most visible one. She quickly stood up and made her way around the desk to where he now sat on the couch._

_Kneeling down in front of him she looked up into his eyes, "What's wrong Draco? Is it your mother?"_

_As these words left her mouth Draco burst into hysterical tears, pulling Ginny into a gruff bear hug. She sat there awkwardly in his arms, trying as much as she could to catch what he was saying._

_It was so hard to hear through his deep sobs what he was actually saying though. She tried to focus on his words but all she caught was the last bit, "And then she died." With the exit of these words from Draco's mouth came another wave of deep sobs as he began to cry harder. Ginny pulled him into a firm hug, squeezing him tightly to her chest._

_"It's okay Draco, everything will be okay, just let it all out," she whispered hoarsely into his ear as he pulled her closer._

_Slowly he began to calm down and his sobs turned into whimpers. When it all subsided and he was calmed down she pulled away from him and sat down on the couch next to him._

_"I'm sorry about this Gin. I must seem like some sort of blubbering baby, coming in here like this, but I didn't have anyone else to talk to. Blaise is out of town and you were my only other option. I don't mean to dump my problems on you," he said, refusing to look her in the eyes._

_She lifted his chin so that he was looking directly into her eyes, "Hey, Dray, its okay. We're friends now, remember? You can talk to me about any and everything and all I ask in return is that you will let me do the same to you."_

_Before she could even think about what was happening, he leaned forward and captured her lips in his. It was a gentle kiss, so soft that it seemed like a dream, and it was over just as fast._

_"Thank you," he said simply. With that, he stood up and walked casually out of the room, not paying any heed to the fact that his face was red and tear-streaked._

---

Ginny slowly pulled herself up off of the floor and wiped her eyes. She glanced around the messy room before getting up and walking into the bathroom. She glimpsed into the mirror quickly before bending down and rinsing off her face. As the water hit her face she was flooded with the memory of the first time that they had ever been together, a week after he had kissed her…

---

_Ginny sat in her kitchen, waiting for the tale-tale ding of the microwave signaling that her TV dinner was finished cooking. It was funny sometimes, the things these muggles came up with, and very useful, most of them._

_She sat there, staring through the clear door as though it would make it cook faster, when there was a loud knock on the door to her flat. Grabbing her robe and wrapping it around her, she went over to the door and peeked through the peephole. What was Draco doing here so late? She mused to herself, glancing to the clock to see that it was, indeed, eleven o'clock PM._

_She pulled the door open and was about to ask him what he was doing here, but she didn't get that far. As soon as the door was opened Draco threw himself at her. His lips found hers and he kissed her like there was no tomorrow, pushing her into her apartment and kicking the door shut behind them._

_Ginny had never felt such burning desire before, she felt as though she had to touch him, needed him to touch her. It seemed that he felt the same, because as soon as the door was shut behind them he had his hands on her. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other._

_Without any effort they discarded Draco's jacket and Ginny's robe before she turned them so that her back was facing the door. She began moving them towards the couch in the center of the living room; their lips never once leaving each other as their hands flew, numbly pulling at their clothing. They finally reached the couch and Draco tripped backward over the arm, pulling Ginny down on top of him._

_The microwave went off, bringing Ginny back to reality momentarily. She pulled away from Draco's lips for a moment and looked down at him, placing her hands on his where they had previously been unbuttoning her night-shirt to pause him._

_"Wait, if we do this things aren't going to change are they? Between us I mean, we're not going to like get embarrassed and shy away from each other are we?"_

_Draco considered what she was asking for only a second before answering, "No."_

_With that, it was like the calm that had previously been reinstated by her microwave had completely evaporated, and they were all over each other again, clothes flying in every direction._

---

She wished now that she had realized that what he said was not true. She should have realized that, no matter what they did, things would never be the same again. Ginny walked out into the kitchen and just as she was reaching for a coffee mug another memory that she had pushed to the back of her mind came flying back and hit her full force, making more tears emerge from her eyes…

---

_Draco had come over to help her with a case she was working on and they were sitting in the living room looking over the files. Every few seconds she could feel Draco's gaze on her and it was starting to drive her crazy. She felt his eyes staring at her for a rather long interval and she gave up trying to ignore it._

_"Draco is there something you need to talk about or are you just enjoying the view?" she asked him, amusement evident in her words._

_"Actually, there is something I need to talk to you about," he said, turning to face her as he sat the papers previously in his lap on the table in front of them. Ginny did the same and turned to look at him, allowing him to take her hands in his._

_"Is this thing we have going here, are we-or are we just you know?" he asked in a confused jumble._

_"What are you asking exactly?" Ginny asked, raising an amused eyebrow at his obvious discomfort._

_"Are we together or are we you know, just casually…" he trailed off._

_"Oh, Oh! Umm, do you want to be together?" This was said casually but inside Ginny was shaking in anticipation._

_"Umm…I don't know how to say this, but I kind of have a girlfriend." He said, not looking her in the eyes._

---

She slammed the coffee mug back down on the counter and turned to go back into the bathroom to take a shower. She stripped off her nightgown and climbed in, pulling the curtain shut behind her. She turned the water on as hot as it could go and tried to get that scent of Draco off of her.

Leaning her forehead against the shower wall, she let the sadness overtake her. She slowly slid down to the floor as her body rocked with sobs. She shut her eyes as she remembered the worst part of all, what had happened just this very night.

---

_Tonight was the weekly visit from Draco, and she felt that, for some reason, tonight was the start of something new. She had no idea what was going to happen, but she could feel that something big was going to happen, so she got dressed up for it. Instead of wearing her usual jeans and tee-shirt she put on her new silk night gown and fixed up a lovely dinner for two, complete with candles._

_Unfortunately, however, her dinner just went to waste, because as soon as he caught sight of her in the sexy little gown it was over. He had her undressed in the bedroom in a record breaking time._

_That night after they had worn themselves out they lay in bed, arms around each other, staring up at the ceiling. Ginny was shaken out of her thoughts by Draco talking._

_"Gin, I think I need to tell you the real reason I came tonight. I came to tell you that we can't do this anymore. Andrea and I are engaged."_

_"What?" she asked him, lifting herself onto her elbows and looking at him with a look of utter disbelief. Draco looked up at her and the look on his face told her that she had indeed been hearing things right._

_Jumping up from the bed she grabbed her nightgown and pulled it on over her head._

_"I think you should leave," she said calmly, staring straight into his eyes._

_"Look, Gin, I-" he began, trying to explain himself to her._

_"Don't look Gin me, get out!" she screamed at him, pointing at the door._

_He scrambled up, out of the bed and quickly gathered his clothes. Just as he pulled his pants on and was walking out of the bedroom door he turned back to her, "Look, I'm sorry."_

_"Get out of my house right now," she growled out as she reached for her wand on her bedside table. He turned and left then, slamming the door behind him. That was the moment it hit her. He was engaged._

_Ginny looked around the room that suddenly felt too small. It felt like the world was closing in around her and that was when she lost it. She began backing up until she hit the corner of the room and then slowly slid down the wall until she was sitting, knees against her chest, sobbing with all her might._

---

Ginny was pulled out of her pity party by a knock on her apartment door. She turned off the water and climbed out, wrapping a big fluffy towel around her body. On her way out she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, noticing how disheveled she looked, she paused momentarily to try to fix her appearance a bit.

Upon realizing that it was no use and the sound of another knock on her apartment door, she exited the bathroom and found her way to the front door. Peeping through the peep hole she almost cried out in relief at the sight of Blaise's face. She swung the door open and threw herself into his arms.

"Thank god it's you Blaise," she sobbed into his shirt.

Blaise picked her shaking form up and carried her into the apartment, shutting the door with his leg. He walked over to the couch and sat down, sitting Ginny in his lap.

"Alright Gin-Bear, tell me what happened," he whispered into her ear.

She let out a sob louder than any of the others, then mumbled something into his shirt.

"What was that hon, you've gotta speak up if you want me to help," he said, leaning down to hear better what she said.

"He's engaged to her Blaise," she said, looking up into his eyes, her arms still wrapped around his neck. "And he didn't tell me until after he slept with me! I feel so dirty, so used," she sobbed out, forcing her face back into his chest.

Blaise felt a knot tighten in his chest. He couldn't believe that Draco would be so stupid, he had a beautiful woman right here who was willing to do anything for him and he blew it all. He would have a talk with him later about that, but for now Ginny needed him.

He glanced down to the woman in his arms, god she was beautiful. She shouldn't waste all her beauty on a man like Draco, she needed someone who would be good to her. 'Someone like you.' He heard a little voice at the back of his head say.

He mentally shook that thought off, telling himself that he didn't need to think things like that, Ginny wasn't his. 'But she's nobody's now. You could have her if you wanted,' that pesky little voice said again.

He tried to object to these thoughts when he realized something, the voice was right, he could have her now. She was no longer Draco's girl. All those nights when he tried as hard as he could to tell himself that he couldn't be in love with her were over now. He could finally admit it, he was in love with Ginny Weasley.

With that thought fresh on his mind he made a silent promise to himself. He told himself that he was going to do things right with her, and he was going to start now. He wasn't going to be like Draco and go straight to sleeping with her. He was going to help her heal the emotional pain she was in, and then he was going to take things slow, making sure not to make the same mistakes that his idiotic friend had.

As he finished his thoughts and came back to the real world, he realized that Ginny wasn't crying anymore. He looked down only to realize that she was sound asleep.

He stood up and carried her to her room where he gently laid her down on the bed. Giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead, he stood up and began to walk away out of the room, when he felt a hand holding him back.

"Don't go Blaise, please? I've missed you so much," she pleaded, pulling him back to the bed.

"Okay, but just for a while," he said. It was impossible for him to say no to her, he loved her to much. With that thought, he lay down on the edge of the bed and pulled Ginny into his arms and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
